


Mommy Toriel

by Abryssle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Furry, Human, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Soft BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abryssle/pseuds/Abryssle
Summary: At the end of a work day, Toriel comes home to her human lover and decides to enjoy the more sensual pleasures of an evening together.





	Mommy Toriel

Toriel smiled softly as she looked over the sleeping human in her bed.

Softly, careful to be quiet as to not wake him, she set down the bags carrying the materials of her work day, and slowly approached him. Her smile widened slightly with each footfall, as she drew close to him—her love.

His youthful face was relaxed in slumber, a faint smile on his lips. He had his shirt off, leaving his chest exposed, along with the gentle rise of his belly. “The cost of liking good food more than a good workout,” he’d said sheepishly, the first time she’d seen him without a shirt on, blushing under the thick brown of his short beard. She’d laughed and told him she didn’t mind it. She thought a bit of chubbiness suited him. She’d meant it.

She sat down on the side of the bed, blushing slightly as its springs creaked beneath her weight, and put a hand gently on his chest. He was hairy, for a human—alongside the beard and thick brown curls on his head, his pale chest was covered in brown hair, a natural blanket that started wide and then narrowed as one moved down his body, until it vanished at his midriff. She could feel the soft texture of it under her hand as she moved it over his body. She always felt so big, touching him—each of her hands covered so much of his chest, when she placed them atop it. He gave a small murmur, and Toriel froze, almost shy. She had to remind herself there was no reason to.

He’d offered his body to her care, after all.

They’d met online, and she’d quickly become glad she’d listened to her adopted child and their idea to try dating again. As lovely as her new friends were, being back in society only cast the part of her need for companionship friends could not satisfy into sharper contrast… but as she’d let herself get close to him, she’d felt that lingering hole in her life close and fade away. 

Some of her friends found the coupling strange. Toriel found it hard to blame them. She found it strange herself, all too often. He often felt like a child to her, being a scant twenty-something to her own several centuries of life. Where she lived to educate and care for others, he hated kids, and he claimed to have no altruistic impulse whatsoever. He was quiet, somber, and withdrawn compared to her, when among unfamiliar company—and when among familiar, boisterous, vulgar, and lewd. Not to mention the whole human and monster thing. 

But even if the strangeness never left, a sense of love had grown to take a place right alongside it. For all his talk of apathy and lack of altruism in principle, in person was kind and understanding, always polite and gentle—even when he complained or critiqued. He did both often, which made it all the more appreciable. When she was first getting to know him, it could sometimes confuse her, but she found more and more that it was almost endearing—his casual negativity, the way he seemed to enjoy the act of griping in and of itself, managed to make being negative about things seem fun. Certainly, not something to feel bad about. She could remember the way he’d smiled the first time she’d ever gotten to talk about a bad day to him, when she’d let her repressed frustrations draw her into a rant about some of the less gracefully accommodating humans. 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve actually gotten to see you angry,” he’d said, smiling. His smile had gotten playful, then. “You’re beautiful when you’re angry,” he’d added. Another laugh. “Though, then, you’re beautiful when you’re not, too.”

She’d felt a surge of warmth and laughed, just like he laughed so often at her puns, despite groaning at them just as often. 

He loved to cook, and read, and the comforts of home—and despite claiming to hate kids, he was more than helpful with Frisk, and he seemed to have only admiration for her work as a teacher. He welcomed every bit of her life, even the few parts he couldn’t understand—as she did for him. 

That had extended from the mundane to the more… racy, as their relationship had gone on.

Her hand had roamed down his chest, to the upper edge of his jeans. She fumbled slightly with the button, before managing to pop it open, moving the zipper down.

“Toriel…?” she heard, a sleepy, soft voice from down the bed. She looked up, and found one eye half open on her lover’s face, looking down at her. He was already smiling, the weary edge to his expression only making it more charming.

“Good evening, Aaron… my child,” she said, softly. She leaned forward, her muzzle hovering over the patch of red fabric now exposed beyond his jean zipper. She saw a bulge there, already growing, and took a deep breath, feeling a surge of arousal as a heavy male musk burned in her nose. She gave a quiet little moan, so soft it was almost undetectable, and gently pressed her lips to the tip of the bulge, still rising. She gave it a kiss, her lips making a gentle wet pop as they drew back from it. She could feel her features burning from embarrassment as he slowly raised his head, shifting his position slightly so he could watch her better.

“Sorry you found me asleep,” he said, a sincerity in his voice… but something else as well, something excited and unyielding, that slight bit of firmness that made her soul shiver. “When I heard Frisk was staying at a friend’s tonight, I planned to wait for you. Should have chosen somewhere less sleep oriented to do it,” he said with a laugh. His sleepy smile grew a bit wider. “I’m glad you woke me,” he added softly, almost a coo. 

She nodded, her lips pressing against that thin barrier of fabric once more, leaving a trail of quick kisses along the defined edge of the bulge below her. The scent of him was so heavy, being so close like this. Toriel had always loved a heavy musk. “I tried to hurry home, but there was a meeting, and it is so important to make sure that humans trust the school...” she said, her own voice apologetic as well. Her snout  nuzzled the outline of his cock even as she spoke.

“That’s ok,” Aaron assured. He leaned forward, sitting up, and moved a hand forward to her cheek, in a gentle caress. “I love my mommy.”

Toriel blushes furiously at that.  “Mommy.”  She could remember, years ago, when Frisk had flirted with her after calling her mom. “Interesting,” she had called it then. She still would call it that now. But Frisk had been a child, someone with whom the lines should not be blurred—she truly did aspire to be their parent, after all. 

It was different, from an adult. Hearing a lover call her mom would draw that same curious glance, that same odd judgment… but would also make the elderly monster feel herself tingle with arousal, that warmth in her loins running down to the burning need between her thighs. She’d been ashamed of it for so long. How…  hot,  it was her, to let her nurturing nature slip even into the bedroom. 

He made it hard to be ashamed.

“I swear, nothing you could like would phase me. I’m probably into worse,” he’d said, chuckling. When she’d still hesitated, he’d told her some of what he was into. Once she’d ceased being scandalized, her own… strange, interests, seemed perfectly tame. 

His flirtation had just been so…  new.  Worries about her age, how plump she’d let herself grow, even if she was simply too  pure  for anyone to take an interest in her. They’d all been drowned in a sea of his admirations. How cute her eyes were. How sweet he found her fussing. How the gentle caress of age on her face, from all those years ago, only made her look more mature, more refined. 

How hard he got, thinking about her body… and the things he’d do to it.

Her hands moved to the elastic band of her lover’s underwear, drawing it down, down his legs, over the bulge of his cock. It popped up slightly as she freed it from the confines of the fabric—as though eager to greet her. 

“Such a naughty child,” she said quietly, though it sounded more reverent than scolding, as she stared at his cock. His cock was thick and short, perhaps 3 or 4 inches in length—small for a human, he told her, and even smaller compared to a boss monster, but Toriel had never been particular about length. The size of his cock reflected the rest of him; small, soft, cute, cuddly. He made her feel… big, inside and out. Whatever position they were using for the night, however rough he was being, and that excited her in a way she’d never known with Asgore. 

And, of course, a smaller cock made it all the more easy to do what she was about to.

She kissed the tip of his cock, gently sucking on it for just a moment and drawing away. But before leaving his tip, her lips stopped and started the other way, pressing down over his length, parting to receive his cock inside her eager mouth. She was careful to keep track of the small sharp fangs at the edge of her mouth, as she gave a soft moan, her tongue running up against the underside of his cock. She’d taken his entire length into her mouth, before long—it filled her muzzle comfortably. A perfect size to fill her mouth without pressing back into her throat. 

Sometimes, he would take hold of her head, and take advantage of his size to get rough with her, thrusting his cock into her mouth—he never hurt her, with his size, though he would sometimes manage to make her gag a little. She liked the roughness. Asgore had been lovely in his own way, but, large as he was, even patient and tender loving left her sore… with Aaron, she could have him get as rough as he wanted, and leave no worse for the wear.

But for now he seemed content to watch, and tease. He’d laughed at her mock scolding. “Such a naughty  mom , more like. Sucking her child’s cock so eagerly…” he teased. She felt the wet folds between her legs clench around nothing as shame rushed through her, painful, exquisite. She started to move, head bobbing gently up and down over him, her lips wrapped tight around his cock. Moving over him with her lips so tightly sealed, salivating over her lover’s shaft, led to each motion producing a wet, vulgar little sound. She gave a soft moan, a sharp huff of warm air pouring from her nose before she took in a deep breath of male musk, and moaned again, all the deeper.

Aaron rolled his hips, thrusting into her mouth. She felt the head of his cock press nearly to her throat, sending a tingling pulse through her throat that made her swallow the pooling spit and precum inside her mouth. Toriel’s hands moved down to his sides, taking hold of his hips—not holding him back, but to help draw him even further forward.

“Mmmn, you should take off your shirt, mommy… I want to see those big heavy breasts of yours,” he suggested softly. As Toriel paused in her mouth’s ministrations, and looked up to his eyes, she shuddered at the hunger she found there. Opening her mouth a little wider, releasing the seal of her lips around his shaft, she drew back, and stood up by the bedside.

“Teasing this old lady about her breasts,” she muttered softly. Her words were of complaint, but her tone gave away the lie of it—as did her hands, moving to the bottom of her dress, gently slipping it up her body, exposing thick thighs and her own round belly. She blushed a bit harder as the dress passed her chest, and was soon tossing it aside. Her hands went to the hook of her bra, clicking it open wIth practiced ease, before letting it fall. She pursed her lips in a pout. “It’s hard to keep a small figure, when you bake as much as I do,” she said. Aaron smiled, reaching forward to take each breast in a hand, gently lifting them in his hands, before softly massaging them with his fingers. Each filled his hands with ease, and beyond—double or triple handfuls of soft, heavy breast. 

“Not a single snail pie gone to waste,” the human said lovingly. His fingers moved from their work, kneading the whole of her massive breasts, to the pointed pink nipples at their tips, lightly squeezing and pulling them. Toriel have a small, involuntary moan, as she felt her nipples stiffen. He gave a soft chuckle. “Get your mouth back to work, mama…” She blushed, and obliged him, opening her mouth wide, tongue hanging slightly from her open muzzle as she moved it over his cock, running it in small circles around the rounded head of his cock… before her tongue drew his cock up, as her mouth moved down to take his length into her muzzle, slurping lewdly as she started to bob her head. “There we are… perfect,” he murmured softly, giving a soft moan, almost a sigh, still teasing her nipples as he let her take her own pace with pleasing him. 

She needed no encouragement to enjoy her work… hearing his moans, feeling his hips drive up against her muzzle with each small surge of pleasure she sent through him, feeling her fingers pinch and tease her nipples. Her thighs clenched close, rubbing gently against one another as the heat between her legs grew. The soft sounds of her own mouth at work were just as pleasant to her… lewd, soft, wet sounds, as she slurped and sucked and kissed. 

It made her feel so dirty… and after so many years, feeling dirty felt wonderful.

“This feels wonderful, mom… but maybe you ought to stop,” he said, cutting through the haze of her pleasure. She looked up to him with soft, needy eyes, his cock still prodding at the entrance to her throat, making her gag softly as she looked up. He smiled down at her softly. “...There are limits to how long I can last in your mouth… and I want to breed you tonight.”

Toriel gave a moan in reply, drawing herself slowly up. When her lips left his cock it was with a sloppy wet  pop , and she blushed all the harder beneath her fur. “D-do you think you can give me two loads, today, little one? I would like to spend… a little longer,” she said, voice soft with embarrassment .

“Ah,” he said. His face flushed slightly, even as he gave a lascivious grin. “Of course, then,” he answered her. He drew his fingers away from her breasts, and moved them to her cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs as he took hold of her head. “I’m gonna get rough, if that’s ok, mommy,” he warned softly. 

She gave only a moan, and a return to his cock, roughly sucking on its head… feeling it throb in her mouth, press gently against the sensitive inner walls of her eager muzzle. Her man’s cock, inside her mouth… she loved it. 

My child’s cock , she thought, and the echo of such a filthy clarification in her mind made her thighs rub against one another in a desperate display of want and need, driving her mouth forward, the sound of her attentions echoing softly through their bedroom as they grew more and more eager… and then he started moving, thrusting roughly into her mouth, hips softly impacting against her muzzle as she felt his fingers run roughly through her fur, as he took a grip of her head. His hands moved to near her horns, getting a firm hold on her head… and using it to take her all the rougher. Her mind faded, a haze of pleasure filling her, her folds dripping between her legs as she focused on pleasuring her child as much as she could. She let one of her hands drift down between her thighs, rubbing her wet cunt, teasing the puffy nub of her clit, fucking herself on her thick fingers as her love fucked her face. 

She could barely even think, until the heavy, bittersweet taste of his cum coated her tongue, stirring her back into awareness, as she gave a long, happy moan. His hands loosened their hold on her head, and she drew back, until he cock drew free of the embrace of her lips. She swallowed the pooled drool at the back of her throat… and then opened her mouth, presenting her seed-coated tongue to him. She saw him blush, and his confident grin soften just a bit. 

“Damn, mommy… I can only handle so much sexiness, you’re pushing me to my limits,” he said softly, giving a soft giggle. She smiled in spite of herself at the cheesy praise, as she drew her tongue back into her mouth, and swallowed—this time for real, clearing her throat as she felt the mess of his thick seed slide down her throat.

She always found that strangely satisfying. 

“Does my child need a bit of time to rest?” she asked softly, as she slowly rose up onto her knees… fingers still rubbing gently at her folds, dripping wet with arousal. She could feel that lust burning through her, an almost painful emptiness in her core… demanding she get fucked. 

“Looking at you… n-not long,” Aaron replied, drawing her lifted muzzle to his lips, before giving her a deep kiss. Her fingers left her folds, as she rose up, climbing up onto bed with him, her weight pressing him easily to the bed as they kissed, her fingers sinking into his wavy hair as she kissed him deeply. Much as she loved to let him take control… he never minded when her lust led her to treat him like the smaller, weaker thing he was. Her tongue easily smothered his own, pressing it into a loving, sensual submission as they kissed deep. She felt him get hard again under her, his cock rising, pressing up against her legs. 

“Such a good child for mommy… mommy needs you inside her,” she said, blushing softly at her own words… but not hesitating to lift herself up, letting his cock spring up, standing proudly under her—and shifting herself, until she felt his cock prodding up against her folds. 

He gave a soft moan, his eyes closing, squeezing subtly as he gave a small shudder under her. 

“P-please,” he murmured. 

She let her weight sink her down, wet folds enveloping his cock, as she gave a soft moan. “Y-yes... mommy Toriel is here,”she said softly, leaning forward to kiss him again, their lips softly enmeshed, shifting softly against one another, as though seeking more and more closeness against one another. Her heavy breasts pressed down against his chest, her sensitive nipples brushing against his chest, making her moan softly into his mouth… as he thrust softly up into her cunt, their bodies in perfect unison, as each worked to please the other. 

Her hands ran through his hair, as his hands slid over her sides, down the arch of her back, fingers sinking into the vast expanse of her plush rear, massaging her ass with a loving sensuality, as she bounced her ass over him, while he thrust up, as best he could—hips pressing down into the springs of the bed with a soft creak, before thrusting back up, as hard and deep as he could with the limited space. 

The air was full of their scent, by now, the rich scent of sweat and cum, heavy and rich. Their lips parted, and both panted softly into the air, as they peered into one another’s eyes. 

“T-Tori… I’m gonna cum again,” he muttered softly.

“I’m close to, my child… h-hold back, as long as you can…!” she muttered, giving a long moan. She watched him tense, eyes closing as he pressed his back down against the bed beneath him, clearly trying to hold his pleasure down, as she rode him all the rougher. 

Every time her body fell atop him, a lewd, fleshy smack rang out into the air—it was listening to that rhythm, the vulgar song of their lovemaking, that she cried out, and felt her body shudder… as she gushed over him, soaking his crotch as she finished over him. He gave a long moan as well, and she felt his seed fill her cunt—warm and thick and perfect. 

She collapsed down over him, and rolled him to the side with her, both panting as they started into each other’s eyes, still pressed up against one another in loving embrace… his cum softly leaking from her folds, as his cock steadily fell still inside her.

“I love you, Toriel,” he managed, giving a warm chuckle as he gave her a loving little kiss. 

“I love you, too,” she said softly, smiling. “Mommy loves you.”


End file.
